


Error en la I.A.

by Alitacafeinomana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armor sex, Other, armoiron, sexual toy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitacafeinomana/pseuds/Alitacafeinomana
Summary: La torre de los vengadores por fin tendrá un poco de paz, bueno, a excepción de su dueño que, como de costumbre, se la pasa encerrado en su taller trabajando en sus inventos.Si juntas una noche de copas + la magia de Strange + los caprichos del cambio climático y un "misterioso " error en la I.A, las cosas se pueden tornar... interesantes.El "enemigo" no siempre está afuera, los "amigo" no siempre son, bueno, leamos qué pasa.
Relationships: I.A/Tony stark, Iron Man Armor/Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Error en la I.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, honeys.  
> Bueno en esta ocasión traigo éste... algo, que la verdad, dándole una repasadita, ps si esta bien culei.  
> Eso de mezclar depresión por tu vida culeca, vino barato y una dinámica forzosa del grupo de FB para no ser expulsado, ps da como resultado cosas asi bien feitas, ustedes no hagan eso, compren vino del bueno y no sean fantasmones en sus grupos.
> 
> ✏Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel  
> ✏ Especial para no ser expulsada del Grupo de FB.

* * *

_—Desde comienzos del nuevo milenio, el planeta ha sufrido innumerables azotes de fenómenos climatológicos extremos. Esta noche con nosotros se encuentra el Doctor Marcos Pik._

—Gracias compañero, si bien " _La cuestión es si este torrente de fenómenos meteorológicos extremos es fruto del cambio climático, la casualidad o existe en realidad un responsable, como bien sabemos..._

Casi como un murmullo se escuchaban las noticias en una de las tantas pestañas que Tony había ordenado a Jarvis que abriera en alguna de las pantallas en las que estaba trabajando, era molesto ya que se mezclaba con la letra de la música, aunque tampoco le indico a Jarv que lo quitase, esta noche Tony era un lío, no como de costumbre, estaba... un poco torpe, esta noche en especial.

—Con un... Jarvs, quita eso y sube el volumen de la música. —dijo Tony, dejando de soldar y levantando su máscara por inercia.

Aunque Jarvis no era una persona, o estuviera físicamente, Tony le tenía tanto aprecio que...bueno, para él era como si Jarvis estuviera ahí presente. Seguido Tony bajo su máscara y prosiguió con lo suyo, mejorar su armadura, aunque en realidad debería estar revisando los documentos que Pepper le llevó temprano ese día, según ella, era algo muy urgente, meh, para Potts todo siempre era urgente.

 _— Como ordene Señor. —_ respondió la I.A.

Antes de que Jarvis quitara la pestaña con las noticias reproduciéndose se alcanzó a distinguir al tal Pik decir:

_—Es como jugar con dados trucados; a veces aparece un seis, pero es imposible predecir cuándo. Ahora ocurre con mucha más frecuencia, porque hemos introducido un cambio en el dado._

— ¿Jugar con dados? —Pensó Tony, dejo de nuevo lo que estaba haciendo y sin quitarse la máscara se quedó viendo a un punto en la nada, ¿dados? Eso hacía sonar una alarma pequeña en su mente, algo tenía que recordar, algo relacionado con ¿magia barata?... Strange.

— ¡Joder, por Taylor!—Exclamó Tony quitándose rápidamente la máscara. En automático Jarvis bajo un poco el volumen de la música.

 _— ¿Swift, señor? —_ Comentó Jarvs.

 _—_ ¿Qué? No, Jarvis... olvide lo que Strange...en fin, es imposible que eso nos afecte, pero conociendo a Strange y su magia barata, más vale prevenir que lamentar, Jarvs, cierra los sistemas y eleva la seguridad y respaldo, el mago circense iba a hacer algo de no sé qué, climatológico, dimensional, astral, iba a lanzar las cartas del tarot o las runas, como sea, no importa.

_— señor, por seguridad, y observando que usted, como raramente suele hacer, no prestó atención a algo que podría afectarle... aconsejo que debería desconectar de servicio el área de las armaduras, si es que..._

_—_ Na, Jarvis, te preocupas demasiado, seguro será algo como lo que siempre dicen, eso de un, ¿Qué era? Destello de energía de meteoritos o algo así, que podría afectar a los aparatos eléctricos y por eso la gente debería desconectarlos. —Explicó Tony sacando unos cacahuetes de debajo de un montón de papeles sobre la mesa de trabajo, los papeles que Pepper le dio y que deberían estar listo para mañana a primera hora.

Tony se encontraba sólo en la torre, Thor se había marchado a Asgard por asuntos ¿familiares? A saber, Clint y Hulk habían quedado desde hace unos días de hacer algo, y aprovechando que Romanoff y Rogers tenían una misión, a la cual Tony declinó participar, ellos se fueron a jugar.

— _Señor, ¿puedo saber cuándo ocurrirá lo del señor Strange?_

Tony lo medito tranquilamente mientras comía sus cacahuetes, tomó unos cuantos más, hizo un gesto agrio, le había tocado un cacahuete de sal con limón, esa bolsa era una de sabores varios.

— _¿Señor? —le llamo Jarvis, parecía que Tony se había entretenido con su comida._

— A...media noche del... —-Stark guardó silencio y se acercó a la pantalla holográfica frente a él y reviso la fecha en el calendario— De hoy, justamente.

Tony dejo salir una risilla y prosiguió a comer su bocadillo. El reloj marcaba las 11:58 p.m.

Sin previo aviso se escucharon truenos feroces, Stark abrió los ojos por el sorpresivo ruido, esperaba que no fuera Thor que decidía regresar tan pronto, algo de paz ya era necesaria.

Tony le dio indicaciones a Jarvis de que preparase los sistemas de seguridad y cerrara el sistema para evitar filtraciones y demás, Jarvis apenas logró decir media palabra cuando el funcionamiento completo de la torre cayó, la completa oscuridad no duró más que unos segundos cuando las luces de emergencia se encendieron.

* * *

Medianoche.

—Con un demonio —exclamó Tony, seguido se dirigió pisos arriba, a la sala.

La noche se había tornado tormentosa, desde donde estaba Tony, en el minibar, podía ver la ciudad, ser iluminada por los rayos y callada por los truenos furiosos, parecía que el apagón afectó a todo Nueva York.

Tony había intentado reactivar a Jarvis, debía ser algo sumamente importante si su I.A se veía afectada de ese modo. Parecía que todo funcionaba lento, tardaría un poco en restablecer la conexión, mientras tanto, tomó la botella de whisky, un vaso con hielo y se sentó en el sofá que daba hacia los grandes ventanales, los que le permitían ver la ciudad de Nueva York, observaría la lluvia, y escucharía los truenos mientras bebía su precioso líquido ámbar.

No quedaba más que esperar que el sistema de la torre se reestableciera. 

Mientras Tony se encontraba tomando y observando el clima repentino de medianoche, algo en el taller comenzaba a trabajar, el Mark XLII fue lo primero en la torre que comenzó a correr sistema, las extremidades del Mark intentaron moverse de su base-soporte pero, desde que Stark comenzó a crear otros modelos, el Mark XLII, lo dejo a medio unir. Era como una armadura decorativa medieval, atada a cables de energía y monitoreo, si no la movías era perfecto, estaba entera, pero al darle un leve empujón, esta se desarmaría, caería, esparciendo las piezas por el lugar.

Otra de las cosas que Tony anotó tenía que terminar, de las cuales Jarvis le recordaba y Tony decía que más al rato lo haría.

El Mark XLII, quedó a medio caer, gracias a los cables a los que estaba conectada, el sistema se apagó. 

Tony iba por su cuarto vaso de whisky, los truenos habían cesado en el tercer vaso, la lluvia se aligeró, los relámpagos eran cada vez más esporádicos.

El sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra los cristales, tan suavemente le comenzó a arrullar, los parpados le pesaban, comenzó a cabecear, el sonido de la lluvia se comenzaba a oír lejos, más lejos.

El vaso con pocas gotas de whisky rodó por el sillón, seguido, un fuerte ruido de golpes lo despertó bruscamente, Tony desplegó parte de su armadura, únicamente de los brazos.

Una silueta un poco...robusta se perfilaba por uno de los pasillos, Stark tomó una pose defensiva.

— Identifícate, ¿Quién eres? —cuestiono apuntando los repulsores de sus manos.

— _Señor_ —Sonaba como Jarvs.

Caminó hasta quedar a poca distancia de Stark. Así Tony pudo notar que esa sombra robusta no era nadie, nadie como tal, era el Mark III, que al parecer Jarvis estaba controlando.

 _—_ ¿Jarvis? ¿Qué demonios?

— _Señor, le recomiendo que huya, al parecer hay un error en el sistema, un gusano, por decirlo así, está intentando colarse...ha tratado de usar las armaduras._

— Bueno —dijo Tony relajando un poco la postura—. Si estás controlando la armadura, no habrá problema, erradícalo, Jarvs.

— _Señor..._

La armadura comenzó a moverse de nuevo, sujeto a Tony de los antebrazos, era doloroso.

— J, ¿qué mierda est...?

Le fue colocado a Tony una de las esposas especiales en las que había estado trabajando hacia un par de días, demonios, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer tan bien las cosas? Sus brazos quedaron esposados en su espalda.

Jarvis, la armadura o lo que fuese que estuviese pasando lo estampo de cara contra la mesa de centro.

— _Señor, lo lamento, mi control sobre la armadura es parcial... muy poco, le aconsejo que se relaje, intentaré que no salga lastimado._

Tony estaba entrando en pánico, sentía como las manos metálicas del traje comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, como iniciaba a despojarle de toda prenda de vestir.

— Con una mierda... ¡Jarvis! —la armadura metió sus dedos en la boca de Tony.

Stark entendía lo que estaba haciendo, la armadura, Jarvis... lo que sea, quería lubricar los dedos del Mark III.

Tony se tragó un grito cuando sintió el primer dedo de la armadura abrirse paso en su parte trasera, se le escapó un gemido cuando sintió el segundo dedo metálico entrar y aflojarlo. Maldición, comenzaba a sentirse... Malditamente extraño.

— Eso es estúpido —se burló Tony de su pensamiento, ya dejándose llevar por... ¿el placer?

— _¿Señor?_

Tony imaginaba que si Steve se enteraba de, bueno, esto, creería que lo engañaba pero, esto no podía contar como engaño ¿verdad? Es decir, era su armadura y era Jarvis quien la... la medio controlaba, claro que no, eso no era engañar, más bien podría contar como masturbarse con un súper avanzado juguete sexual, ¿no? De cualquier modo, no, no contaba como engaño, fin del asunto.

Tony comenzó a reír.

— Jarvs, esto es estúpido, ¿cómo se supone que?... Bueno, si serán sólo los dedos de la armadura...

La charla de Tony fue cortada cuando lo voltearon bruscamente, quedó frente a frente con la armadura.

— _Está todo listo señor._

Aseguro Jarvis, la cabeza de la armadura se movió con un ángulo que daba a entender que estaba viendo hacia abajo, abajo donde Tony al dirigir la mirada vio cómo se abría la entrepierna y salía un, joder, la maldita armadura ahora tenía un jodido pene, dildo, lo que sea.

Tony comenzó a reír, era en verdad una jodida pasada, lo que la Mark tenía era el maldito dildo que Clint le había regalado a Steve el año pasado, en el día de los inocente, un maldito Irondildo, un jodido dildo con los colores de Iron Man. Las lágrimas de risa se le escaparon a Tony. La gente era muy creativa, en ese momento se preguntó si también habría uno inspirado en el Capitán América, en ese momento Steve se le había quedado mirando como supiese lo que Tony estaba pensando, quizá no lo sabía pero sospechaba que no era nada bueno.

Sólo una vez él y Steve lo usaron, Tony prefería la Capiconda, era más...patriótica.

— Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, Jarv…

Stark se tragó el resto de sus palabra, y dejo salir únicamente gemidos e insultos ininteligibles, cuando el Irondildo le fue enterrado profundamente, se quedaron unos segundos estáticos, después, la armadura comenzó a moverse, golpeando lento pero profundo.

La armadura colocó su mano en la creciente erección de Tony, masajeando suavemente, y la maldita cosa dentro de su trasero comenzó a vibrar. Las estocadas eran cada vez más lentas y fuertes, Stark jadeaba sin poder controlarlo, estaba tan cerca del borde, tan, tan cerca, lo podía sentir. Pidió a Jarvis que le quitara las esposas, era una pose por demás incómoda, una vez libre de las ataduras se apoyó en los hombros de la armadura empujándose así mismo para dar mayor fuerza a las penetraciones, maldición, se sentía tan bien, esto era una maldita locura.

No estaba mal, era su maldita armadura, su jodida I.A. era como usar juguetes sexuales, en este caso de súper alta gama marca Stark.

Dos, tres, cuatros estocadas más y Stark se encontraba ensuciando el pecho del Mark III con su semen. Tony se dejó caer en la mesa, La armadura seguía penetrándolo, lenta y suavemente, aunado a las réplicas de su reciente orgasmo se sentía tan bien.

Stark se sentía ganoso de un sexto round, hasta que los fuerte golpes lo despertaron, cuando Tony abrió los ojos se encontraba en su habitación, tenía su pijama puesto.

Los fuertes golpes de nuevo.

— ¡Anthony Edward Stark! ¡Más vale que no respondas porqué estás muy cansado por haber revisado esos malditos documentos! —Pepper sonaba... molesta.

_—Señor, la señorita Potts, ha intentado comunicarse desde temprano, su celular no responde, intente despertarlo pero... bueno, como podrá notarlo, fue una tarea imposible... ¿cómo se encuentra señor?_

— ¿Jarvis? ¿Cómo me voy a encont... Jarvis?  
  
— _¿Señor?_

— Anoche, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunto Tony incorporándose de la cama, un ligero dolor en el trasero lo detuvo, así como el dolor de cabeza por la ligera reseca.

— _Al parecer señor, cuando regresó la luz la ausencia del Capitán no le sentó bien y decidió tomar el asunto en sus capacitadas y expertas manos con ayuda de sus vídeos caseros con el Capitán._

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?

Jarvis era un mal mentiroso, Tony no recordaba haber visto ningún video, estaba seguro que no vi ningún video de ningún tipo. Lentamente se acercó al borde de la cama y cuando coloco un pie en el piso toco algo metálico, se movió un poco más rápido, ignoro el ligero dolor en su trasero, se asomó para ver qué era, no dijo nada, no hizo gesto alguno, sacó el Mark III de debajo de la cama, le ordenó a Jarvis que le dijera a Pepper que esperase en el taller, ahí estaban los documentos, los cuales revisaría rápidamente al estar allí él, se dirigió al baño, tomo una toalla, la humedeció, y se dispuso a limpiar la maldita armadura manchada de semen.

Tendría que esperar a que Virginia se marchara para poder llevar la armadura al taller y quitarle el maldito Irondildo, Stark, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción, tocó esa pieza y trago saliva, estaba ansioso por que Rogers regresara de su misión.

-FIN-

Animo circumspiciebat: Alita Cafeinómana


End file.
